


once we had us

by FlashThroughLight



Series: DBH Witcher Verse [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, Minor Character Death Mention, Other characters mentioned - Freeform, Past Relationship(s), Witcher AU, some toast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 04:50:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17636279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlashThroughLight/pseuds/FlashThroughLight
Summary: As a Jericho Council Member, there are times when Connor has to go out on official business. This time around he has to meet with his former lover.





	once we had us

**Author's Note:**

> For the [dbhrarepairs week](https://dbhrarepairs.tumblr.com/) on tumblr!
> 
> Not beta'd so I apologize for any mistakes.
> 
> You don't need to read the previous entry to this series, but I would recommend it, as the events are correlated.

Connor felt the energy surrounding the house long before he put eyes on it. It was strong enough that even someone who wasn’t trained or skilled in magic would feel a presence just from being around the general area. Luckily, the house was located far away from any form of civilization and there weren’t many people that would go this deep into the forest. Only very few people were privy to the location of the house and Connor was one of them because he’d been invited to it multiple times in the past.

Which is exactly why Connor was the one sent here.

Markus had asked Connor if he’d go to speak with the alchemist in the forests to the far east of Angren region and, even though Connor felt a little uneasy heading out this way, he’d agreed. The circumstances surrounding his visit were more important than any misgivings that Connor had with the owner of the house.

What happened between them occurred long ago, so Connor had tried to put it all behind him. They hadn’t spoken or seen each other in years.

If anyone were to ask him exactly how long it’d been, he would’ve shrugged. But Connor knew how long it’d been. It was just that no one was privy to that information. It wasn’t even something that he discussed with his siblings.

When Connor made his way up the path to the front of the house, he felt like he’d been taken back several decades. The façade hadn’t changed in the slightest. _Cobaea scandens_ still climbed up the walls and around the door. The stone remained a dark grey, as if the years and weather hadn’t tarnished it.

Above the door there was a large window and Connor could make out the crow perched on the other side of the glass, the magic ornament forever keeping watching over the entryway.

The door opened automatically when Connor came within arm’s reach. That meant that the magic still recognized him. The door would not have opened otherwise, certainly not without Connor requesting entrance. He’d pointedly not sent word that he was coming, so unless additional wards had been added to the exterior of the house, the only thing that knew he was here was the crow ornament and it would notify the residents of Connor’s arrival.

Connor stepped inside and the door swung closed. He peered up at the crow. It never moved, always watching outwards, but he could feel its magic shifting around him.

Further testament to how quickly the magic worked was the door to his left opening up. The first thing he saw was blonde hair, then a soft smile.

“Connor. We were surprised your presence was brought to our attention.” Chloe had her hands clasped together.

Her hair was loose around her shoulders for once instead of tied up like that last time Connor saw her. She was wearing a blue dress that clung to her body as well. Her face looked just as youthful as it did a few decades ago.

“Unfortunately I’m here on business, Chloe. I’ll do what I was tasked to do and then I’ll leave you two be once more,” Connor said, trying to give her an appeasing smile.

Chloe cocked her head to the side as she looked at him. “I see. That is regrettable,” she muttered to herself before she stepped back into the room.

Connor followed her. It hurt a little that she turned her back to him, but he didn’t blame her for it. After everything, they’d kept in contact for a while, but Connor had let that dissolve. He used to tell himself that he was busy and that he’d find time to reply to Chloe’s latest message, then found himself thinking about it less and less until he found their last correspondence that was over a year old. He’d felt immensely guilty at the time and decided that it was better to let it lie.

Now that he was walking behind her, Connor could feel that disappointment in himself growing. Chloe never deserved to be treated that way. He tried to convince himself that it hadn’t been a conscious decision, but Connor knew very well that it had been in its own way. Perhaps, depending on how this meeting went, Chloe would be amicable to reopening correspondence between them. If she felt that he deserved it, of course.

He tried to force the thoughts that he missed having Chloe as a friend away by looking at his surroundings. They’d already gone through the foyer, the receiving hall, and the western hallway. His mind picked up on all of the changes as they walked. The rug in the receiving hall was different; now red instead of blue. Curtains had been added to every window where before there had been none. Little things here and there that showed the differences. However, there were no major changes and Connor wasn’t quite sure if he was glad or not.

Chloe stopped by the door leading to the sun room near the back of the house. “He’s expecting you.”

“Thank you, Chloe,” Connor said. He stepped forward to open the door when she reached out and placed a hand on his chest, stopping him in his tracks.

Her eyes narrowed as she looked up at him. “Even if you are a Jericho council member, know that I will not hesitate to physically remove you from the premises should it be required.” Chloe’s voice was low as she addressed him.

Connor was taken back for a moment, but he shook his head. Chloe was fiercely loyal and very protective if she felt there was due cause for it. He pushed away the hurt that he felt because he knew the warning was well warranted. “If it is needed, then I will not stop you from doing so.”

She watched him closely for a few more seconds, likely in an attempt to figure out how sincere Connor was being, then she reached out and opened the door for him. “I won’t be far.”

“Thank you, Chloe.” Connor smiled at her again, hoping that it would soothe her trepidation around him. He walked into the sun room, knowing that she’d close the door behind him.

Across the room he could already see the man he came to see sitting on the couch, which was facing outward to the large windows that looked out over a lake hidden between the trees. Out of all of the places Connor had been led through, this was the one that had the most change. Once there had been tapestries and paintings on the walls and now there was nothing. Even the small potted plants were gone.

Now all there was were the large windows and the couch. Truly an area to look outwards now rather than inwards.

Connor came to a stop ten feet behind the couch. “Greetings, Alchemist Kamski.” Since Connor was here on business, he felt it appropriate to remain formal.

“I’d ask what I’ve done to deserve such a proper address, but I know better.” Kamski didn’t turn around as he spoke, still facing the outdoors. “What brings you here, Sorcerer Arkay? Or would I address you with Connor, seeing as there are multiple Arkay’s?”

“I’m the only one present.” Connor shifted, holding his hands behind his back. It was a little grating that Kamski didn’t turn around when they were talking. However, the distance might do them both well. Or Connor, at least. There was no way of knowing what was going through Kamski’s mind.

Kamski’s fingers started tapping the arm of the couch. “I suppose you are. Must I reiterate my previous inquiry?”

Remain professional, Connor reminded himself. This was of great importance. “Jericho has been tracking recent anti-magic sentiment. The rate at which it is increasing has been worrying to all of us and it has been spreading this far out east as well. Have you been noticing any activity this far out?”

“As you know, I am not one to leave the sanctity of my home. Should I ever need anything, Chloe makes a trip out to the nearby villages. If you wish to know information of what happens outside these walls, you would be better off asking her,” Kamski said and Connor knew exactly what the smarmy look on his face was like, even if he couldn’t see it.

“I also know that she informs you of what goes on in this region. You see it as part of your domain, Alchemist Kamski,” Connor said, trying not to grit his teeth. “You like knowing everything.”

Kamski hummed under his breath and his fingers came to a stop. “In that, you are correct. Tell me, Sorcerer Arkay, what will this information be used for?”

“We’re looking for a way to track the events and ascertain if they are random acts spread by word of mouth or if there is a driving force behind all of this.” The attacks were happening in various parts of the continent without any discernible pattern. The distances didn’t have a correlation and the time between them always varied. All of the council members at Jericho knew that they needed to figure out what was going on and deal with it quickly before there was more loss of life and resources.

Kamski stay silent for a minute before he turned his head slightly. Connor resolutely stared out the windows. “I’ve heard rumors, of course. These...assaults on such a scale naturally caught my attention. However, they remain far away from my location, so I see no reason to do anything about them until they encroach on my domain.”

This aloof nature always grated on Connor. When one had as much experience and power as Kamski, how could they just stand by during times like this? “So you would do nothing? Even as your fellow people are being robbed and murdered?”

“My fellow people? I’m afraid you’re mistaken, _Connor_.” His name rolled off of Kamski’s tongue with familiarity. “Not everyone is lumped in together like your group at Jericho. Some prefer to keep their trade to themselves and ensure that they cannot be used against them. Perhaps that is a philosophy that more should keep.”

“You’re wrong. Jericho strives for the unification of all mages under equal terms. We oversee the usage of magic and promote the study of it,” Connor protested.

“Yes and that has clearly gone well for all of you. What’s it like being a council member, Connor? You were newly appointed last we spoke.” The alchemist remained calm despite the fact that he was working Connor up.

Connor clenched his fists behind him. The man before him was impossible to talk to. “I’m here on council business.”

“But you were sent, weren’t you? I know you and know that this is not a voluntary visit. Did that Manfred boy...Markus, I believe? Did he put you up to this?” Kamski asked.

He forced himself to keep looking at the trees outside, even if he could feel Kamski’s gaze on him. The alchemist was just waiting for Connor to break. “Markus asked me to do this. There was no coercion necessary.”

“What about your brothers? Surely your twin and younger brother had _words_ about you coming here.”

“Niles is unaware of where I am.” His younger brother left the meeting before the conclusion. The other council members had turned their noses up at his departure, but Connor reassured them that all would be well and that this was a hard time for all of them. “And Colin is no longer with us.”

“Oh?” Kamski’s voice peaked in interest for the first time since their conversation started. “Has he finally left then? You did always say that your twin had a certain sense of wanderlust.”

There was no use in trying to hold anything back. “Colin is dead. I killed him.”

Silence fell between them again, Connor’s words weighing heavily in the room. Connor’s eyes burned as he took a deep breath to hold back his tears.

Kamski didn’t say anything and Connor was still refusing to look at him, so he heard the alchemist get up from the couch. His footsteps were soft against the stone floors. It was only because his feet were bare that Connor was able to pick up the sound. Connor closed his eyes when Kamski came in close. There were so many things that could happen now. Various different scenarios depending on what Kamski decided to do with the information that he just received. However, it was difficult to predict exactly which one was going to happen.

They hadn’t been this close to each other in twenty-six years. Connor wasn’t the same man he once was and Kamski had changed into an enigma that Connor couldn’t judge anymore. The feeling of the alchemist next to him hadn’t changed though. He still radiated warmth, standing close enough to Connor’s side that the mage was able to feel Kamski’s body heat against his arm.

The brushing of fingertips against his jawline made Connor flinch and they quickly retreated. His skin tingled where Kamski touched him. “My condolences, Connor. May I ask what happened?”

Connor licked his lips and swallowed around the lump in his throat. “I didn’t have a choice. People were going to get hurt and it was the only way to stop it.”

“When?” Kamski asked gently.

“Fourteen years ago, during the war,” Connor said. He felt so torn about the fact that he was glad he could speak without his voice cracking.

Kamski hummed under his breath and took a step back. Almost immediately Connor missed the warmth against his side. “That must’ve been hard for you. I know how close the three of you were.”

“Y-yes…” Damn it. Connor ducked his head and rubbed at his eyes. He refused to let his emotions get the better of him. Before he came here, Connor told himself that he wouldn’t let that happen. Even though these weren’t the emotions that he had been thinking about, they still counted.

“There’s word that an old cult might be behind all of this. One revived after several hundreds years just for the purpose of these attacks. The Congregation of Humanity,” Kamski’s voice was soft as he spoke. “They might be organised. They might just be using the name. I haven’t done much digging yet.”

Connor took a deep breath before he opened his eyes again. This time he looked at Kamski, quickly taking in how the man looked. His light blue eyes, his hair now half shaven with the top tied back. The bags under his eyes were pronounced, which made Connor wonder how long it’d been since the alchemist had slept. But those thoughts were from before. He had no place to ask questions like that anymore.

“Thank you… Elijah,” Connor said. The alchemist tilted his head to the side with a barely there quirk to his lips and Connor took a step back. Then another. Then he turned to leave the room. He got what he came for.

He was about to open the door when Elijah called out after him. “Would you like to stay for lunch, Connor? Chloe’s found a way to cultivate crops native to Skellige and has been incorporating them into our meals lately.”   

It was the mention of Chloe’s cooking that made Connor stop, he told himself. It wasn’t because Elijah asked or because he said his name or because standing here made Connor think about how much he _missed_ him. How he used to enjoy the time they spent together.

But that was once upon a time and this was now.

Except now he was struggling to deal with anti-mage sentiment and the weight that came with being a council member. He had responsibilities now. He had to think of other people. Connor had been doing that for almost twenty-five years now.

Elijah asked him to stay for lunch. It was just lunch.

Connor let his hand rest on the doorknob. “I shouldn’t. I appreciate the offer.”

Apparently Chloe hadn’t been joking when she said that she wasn’t going to be far, because the door opened and Connor stepped back to avoid getting hit by it.

Chloe smiled at Connor, but it didn’t reach her eyes. “I was about to ask if you were going to stay, as I would have to set the table up to accompany you otherwise. Shall I escort you to the door then, Connor?”

“No need.” Elijah came up next to Connor and held up a hand to placate Chloe. “I’ll send him off then join you for lunch.”

The two of them shared a look before Chloe spun on her heels and briskly made her way back towards the kitchen. Connor had witnessed Chloe’s ire often enough in his years, but it’d never been pointed towards him. It was only the knowledge that he’d wrought this on himself that kept him from allowing himself to wallow.

“Come along.” Elijah brushed his hand against Connor’s wrist as he led the way back to the front door.

Connor rubbed his wrist as he followed Elijah. He made sure that he stayed a few steps behind Elijah, feeling more comfortable following the alchemist rather than moving up next to him. They didn’t speak and Connor’s heart sunk all the more when they reached the front door.

Elijah reached the door before the magic could trigger and open the door by itself. “If we uncover more information, I’ll be sure to send it off to Jericho.”

“We appreciate it.” Connor walked by him and took a step outside. “Jericho wants to keep everyone safe.”

“Connor.”

He looked over his shoulder. “Yes, Elijah?”

“Before… You always used to kiss me goodbye before you left. You didn’t that last time,” Elijah said, his eyes locked on Connor’s.

Connor licked his lips. That was right. He almost forgot about that. The last time he hadn’t even said a proper farewell. He’d taken the last of this things and left without barely a glance. “You’re right… I didn’t.”

Elijah still had a hand on the door, leaning against it as he waited for what Connor was going to do.

They hadn’t gotten that. Nothing to close off the years that they’d spent with each other, all of the experiences they had with one another. Even though that time had come and gone, it meant a lot to Connor. It helped shape him as a man and as a mage. It had been invaluable to him. So maybe they earned this.

It didn’t matter that it was twenty six years too late.

Connor strode back to Elijah, watching as the alchemist straightened against the door before he closed the distance and pressed their lips together. Elijah’s lips were still as soft as ever and his stubble scratched against Connor’s chin.

He started pulling away, but Elijah’s hand came off of the door and grabbed Connor’s shirt to tug him back in.

Connor went without complaint.

His hands moved down, finding purchase of Elijah’s narrow hips as their lips connected once more and started moving against each other. This was a _proper_ kiss goodbye.

By the time Connor broke the kiss, his cheeks were hot and his breath was heavy. Connor and Elijah stayed pressed up against each other for a little longer before Connor pulled away from Elijah.

“Goodbye, Elijah.”

“Goodbye, Connor.”

Connor didn’t wait for Elijah to finish before he turned around and hurried down the path to leave the area so he could cast his teleportation spell away from the wards. He pressed a hand against his lips as he walked, pressing down hard to try and forget how Elijah’s lips felt against his own.

That was their final goodbye.

The next time they met there would be no lingering regrets between them anymore. They could be Jericho Council Member Connor Arkay and Alchemist Elijah Kamski.

They had to be.

**Author's Note:**

> I am a dumpster collecting trash. Join me on [Tumblr](http://flashthroughlight.tumblr.com/).


End file.
